


BL同人番外

by dxy667



Series: AV拍摄指南BL同人 [2]
Category: AV拍摄指南
Genre: BL向！不喜欢请勿点开！, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxy667/pseuds/dxy667





	1. 和梁季泽有关的前传

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
梁季泽x秦瑞成 车  
私设一些原文有的设定  
本文彻底走向中长篇  
目前np设定  
All秦瑞成  
结局未定1v1 还是np

本文是番外！！

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

“梁先生，您似乎最近遇到了一些困扰。”

梁季泽穿着整齐笔挺的西装，微放松的身体靠在了舒适的单人沙发上。  
坐在他对面的是他的私人心理医师，身为梁季泽的心理医师，她很清楚什么时候问什么时候不该问。

“我们认识有十年了吗？”  
“是，正好十年。”  
“哼，十年？他也在我的体内活了十年了。”梁季泽勾起嘴角露出自嘲般的表情，又不说话了。

女医师也不接话，似乎早就习惯了这种情形只是趁这个机会默默的整理着放在桌子上的资料。

“我还是没找到他。”  
“是成成吗？”  
“嗯。”

梁季泽内心有个位置，里面装着他的成成，是他儿时遇到的一个小孩子。  
可惜后来，成成一家搬离，失去了那一抹阳光后，梁季泽的阴暗性格越来越严重。  
在一次偶然机会下，梁季泽接触到了演戏，利用拍戏来发泄情绪，但他又是一个很认真严谨的人，有时候为了演好一个角色入戏太深，以至于大脑为了自救不断的分裂出新的人格来承载这些角色。

等梁季泽察觉到时，他的内心已经分裂出二十多个人格了，除此之外梁季泽还发现其中一个子人格居然开始可以和自己说话，告诉他自己有办法融合他们，只要答应让他和梁季泽和平共处剩下的事子人格都会去解决。

当时的梁季泽忙着拍戏，也没管太多默认了子人格的建议，等他想起这事时，他发现自己内心就只剩下了那个和当初做交易的子人格，至于怎么融合的梁季泽一点也不想知道。

后面不管梁季泽怎么分裂新的都会被内心的子人格吞噬，让梁季泽很安心。  
两个人相处的很和平直到子人格发现了‘他’。

“表人格的我，你知道我发现了什么吗？”  
“什么？”  
“一个很可爱的少年背影，就在你的内心最深处。”  
“够了，不要去碰他。”  
“哈哈，我偏不，还挺可爱的，我看看啊哎呀是你儿时的救赎啊。”  
“闭嘴，不准看我的记忆。”  
“哈哈哈哈，我不就是你吗？这么久了难道你不想去找找你的成成吗？”  
“闭嘴，不要再说了！”

梁季泽切断了和子人格的对话，立刻找到了现在给自己做心理咨询的私人医师，又做了很多治疗把子人格压入了沉睡，他忘不了子人格沉睡前的话。

“梁季泽，你最好祈求一下我不会再醒来，不然我不会让你好过。”

“梁先生？梁先生？”女医师打断了梁季泽思考，“两个小时的心理咨询已经结束了。”  
“嗯。”梁季泽打算离开，突然停下了脚步。  
“梁先生？”  
“我最近的戏和同性之间有一些联系。”  
“既然这样您不如试试拍点gv试试？”  
“Gv吗？”

秦瑞成今天觉得眼皮在跳，总觉得有不对的事情要发生。  
今天和以往不同，没去分部的他在总部拍戏，这一次的戏是扮演着一个举办舞会的主人，遇上了来晚的女主角，两人在花园里来了一场。  
一切准备好，女主这边是秦瑞成的小粉丝见着自己的男神格外激动，导致好几次NG。因为是剧情是跟舞会有关，自然少不了喝酒，本来演戏是不该喝酒的，但是秦瑞成今天只接了这一部之后就没什么事了，他多喝了几杯。  
拍摄的时候他已经有些醉熏熏了，不过好在剧情也需要这样，女生好不容易控制好自己的情绪（毕竟自己男神要跟自己上床）这种事想想都很激动。  
原本只需要一个小时的戏拍了两个小时，和工作人员打了声招呼秦瑞成就打算回楼上休息醒醒酒。  
刚出摄影棚没多久，就撞上一个人。  
“呃....抱歉我...”  
“你怎么在这？！你的戏要开始了快来！”被撞的人连看都没看就要拉着男人走。  
“呃？嗯？什么戏？”  
“哎呀，我的小祖宗你就不要闹了，快来。”这人比秦瑞成矮很多但是力气很大，硬是要拽着秦瑞成走。  
原本已经有些醉的秦瑞成就这样被人拉到了另外个摄影棚，并没有注意到里面除了他和拉他的人之外一个人也没有。  
“时间不够了，不过应该没什么。反正...”那人絮絮叨叨说了一堆秦瑞成听不懂的话，拉着男人让他躺在拍戏用的床上。  
可能是酒的后劲起来了，秦瑞成任由人各种摆布，现在头一沾上枕头眼睛一闭男人就这样睡着了。

“嗯....嗯？？！”  
秦瑞成被冻醒了，昏沉之间他睁开眼发现一片黑，才发现自己的双眼被蒙上了，他刚想用手揭开却发现自己的双手被牢牢绑在头顶上，双腿也被打开绑在床的两边。同时他还发现自己的上衣穿着，下身光溜溜的露着自己的腿。

“这是什么情况？？？！” 秦瑞成想了半天，自己的记忆似乎停留在自己好像撞上了一个人，至于撞上了谁，他记不清了。  
好在嘴巴还能说话，赶紧喊人来救他。  
但是周围一片安静，眼睛被蒙上听力就会格外敏感，突然他听到一阵脚步声。

“谁？！”  
对方并没有回答，只是一把掐住秦瑞成的下颌。  
“呃....”秦瑞成难受的想要甩开对方的手，却被更用力掐住。  
“你...放开...啊！”耳朵被毫无预兆的用力咬了一口，尖锐的刺疼让男人忍不住闷哼出声，被咬的耳朵变红了。  
“呵...”对方笑了。

梁季泽很满意，上一次和自己心理医师的对话后，他就和WAWA安排了gv拍摄，毕竟WAWA的市场都是由女性为主，gv也是为了满足买家们的需求。  
当然梁季泽拍摄的一切视频都不会对外开放，甚至还会对和他拍摄的对象做保密措施。  
WAWA上层领导一听梁季泽的要求，就马上安排了Gv部帮人挑选想要的演员和剧情，讨论好时间一切事情，就等着梁影帝的到来。  
梁季泽赶过来前就收到WAWA这边告诉他一切都准备就绪了，这一点梁季泽一直很放心。  
他来到拍摄用的摄影棚，就看到人已经在床上躺好了。

梁季泽是双性恋，他早年身边从不缺女人更不缺男人，和男人做的经验梁季泽也是有的。  
眼下躺在床上的人，上半身只有一件宽大的衬衣穿着，双手被拉到头顶绑在床头上。一双结实有力的双腿光裸的被两条绳子分别绑在两边，掐着男人的下颌又仔细看了一下，虽然双眼被蒙着还是能看得出男人五官都很不错。  
男人不安的扭动着想要扭开自己的手，让梁季泽恶意的在男人肉肉的耳垂上咬了一口，成功收获身下人的不满声。  
直到他坐到床边才注意到这人在轻微的颤抖着，  
“你在害怕吗？”  
梁季泽贴上了男人泛红的耳朵低语着，说完舔上了刚自己咬过的耳垂，满意的看到身下人又是一阵轻颤。

“你在害怕吗？”对方的声音在自己耳边响起，外带说完还舔一下自己的耳垂。

秦瑞成想，卧槽我这是遇到变态了吗？！  
顿时一阵恶寒传遍整个身体。  
还未等自己想出下一步该怎么办，只听到‘撕拉’声自己的衣服就这么被扯破了，胸膛就这么裸露在外。

哇靠  
我真的遇到变态了....

刚掐着自己下颌的手松开之后又划下自己的脖颈，带着情色意味的动作探向男人的胸口，秦瑞成感觉胸口一疼，自己的乳首就被人咬上了。

“啊...你！”胸前那一点被突然咬住终于让秦瑞成开始挣扎起来，然而又被人变本加厉压制下来，与此同时自己另一边的乳首还被人狠狠的捏了一下，那种刺疼感之后的酥麻在自己胸前这两边散开来。

这种感觉秦瑞成从来没有感受过，他一直以为只有女生才会有感觉，没想到男生的乳头也会这样敏感。

真是死变态啊！

被秦瑞成叫成死变态的梁季泽，撕扯开身下人的衣服。  
看着男人胸前两粒暗红在冷空气中慢慢挺立起来，就俯下身含住其中一边在嘴里吸允着，感受到身下人格外的挣扎，他压制下来作为惩罚又狠狠的捏一把身下人另一边，开始肆意的玩弄起来。  
梁季泽也没想到WAWA居然给安排了一个这么特别的演员，身体敏感之外对他的接触还有些生涩，刚看了一眼胸腹以及腿部的肌肉就能看出身下人经常运动，柔韧性肯定很好。  
原本这次是有安排来一场奴隶和主人的戏份，照这样看身下人根本不懂这些，甚至可能还是第一次。  
梁季泽难得好心打算先取悦身下人，手开始向下游移，隔着男人的内裤握住了男人未挺立的欲望。  
“唔！嗯...你...拿开手！”  
梁季泽无视男人的话，手指开始探入裤里抠弄着圆润的前端，不一会儿欲望就在梁季泽手里挺起来，透明的液体从欲望的前端分泌出，他将那些液体涂抹到柱身，缓缓地开始套弄着。

虽然不是第一次被人抚慰欲望，但在这之前都是让女生抚慰过，第一次被男人套弄着自己的欲望，秦瑞成有些无法接受，但是人的手法特别好，除了速度慢了一些他已经可以感受到快感。  
逐渐的，秦瑞成有些开始不满足这么慢的套弄，他弓起身一次次想将自己的欲望送上前。

身上人似乎明白秦瑞成想要什么，但是偏偏不去做，只是扯下了男人的内裤。  
“想要什么？”  
“呃...你这个混蛋...有本事松开我的手我...唔...我自己来！啊！...嗯...”话没说完，就感觉套弄自己的手速度开始加快，不到一会儿，白色的液体从前端喷射出，男人就这样高潮了。  
高潮后的秦瑞成有些茫然，都没注意到自己的双腿已经被解开，直到他感觉到自己背后的小穴一阵刺痛。  
“卧槽！你在干什么？！”  
“当然是要干你。”

梁季泽手指沾着放在床边的润滑剂，探入了秦瑞成的后穴扩张着。  
果不其然，男人身后紧致生涩根本进不去，按理说拍摄前都应该负责下位的演员自己来做扩张，但是今天梁季泽心情好，不计较这些还很有耐心的打算帮一把。  
但身下人很不配合尤其是听到梁季泽那句话之后，更是挣扎想逃离。  
这下就扫了原本还有耐心的梁季泽的兴致，把自己的手指撤出之后，什么都不说只是抓起秦瑞成两条腿撞了进去。

“！！”撕裂般疼痛瞬间让秦瑞成全身一滞，随后身体就被迫接受越来越粗暴的律动。

痛！  
真的很痛！

秦瑞成根本没想过男人后面居然还可以这样，为什么，为什么这个人要对自己这样，他做错了什么。  
这种陌生的疼痛让秦瑞成想全身蜷缩起来，但又被更用力的拉开双脚，同时一只手又一次掐住他的下颌直接朝自己的双唇狠狠的咬来，并横蛮顶开男人企图闭合的牙齿，肆意的用自己的舌头在男人嘴里舔弄着每一个角落。

“唔唔唔....”好不容易松了口，想喘口气又被再度堵上双唇，就这样反复蹂躏，直到秦瑞成无法呼吸，软倒在床上。  
深入的吻和身下的疼痛逼秦瑞成流出生理上的眼泪，眼罩上也沾染上了水渍，让他的神智开始模糊不清。  
梁季泽终于放过了他的嘴唇，开始向下开始啃咬着秦瑞成的脖子，喷在脖子上的热气更是让男人一阵发麻，有种要被野兽咬断脖子的错觉。  
“唔...疼...别...出去啊....呜...”身下的律动还在抽动着，火辣辣的感觉让男人开始求饶起来。  
但身上的人依然不肯放过他，秦瑞成只感觉自己的腰被抬起，埋在自己的欲望被抽出他刚要松一口气，还没有完全反应过来，那炙热的欲望又一次闯了进来。  
“唔啊....”欲望又一次在自己体内律动着，秦瑞成的身体被迫随着一起摇晃起来，呼吸也开始变得破碎。  
“慢点...求....嗯...唔...慢点...”蛮横的动作让秦瑞成扭动着身体想要逃离，这样的动作却只让对方的动作更加残暴。  
“嗯....”一声无法自抑的喘息声从梁季泽喉咙里发出，男人紧致的后穴给他带来完全不一样的感觉，内壁穴肉紧紧含着他的欲望，令他惊喜的是男人的后穴居然开始自己分泌液体来做润滑让他的欲望更加顺利，真是捡到宝了。  
梁季泽握着身下人的腰，继续在男人后穴抽插着当碰到某一处，身下人突然颤抖的很厉害。  
“啊！....”  
找到了，梁季泽故意似的一直往那个地方抽动着，见秦瑞成的欲望又被刺激的挺立起来，手上开始抚慰起男人的欲望。

秦瑞成的眼眶红了一圈，和刚才不一样，现在他整个人感觉前所未有的快感尤其是被身上人欲望顶到身后那一处，在那之前秦瑞成根本不知道自己体内会有那么一处，如今被人的一直顶弄着，男人的身体开始食髓知味想要更多。

快感逐渐明显，秦瑞成原本还有一点痛苦的呜咽声变成了舒服的呻吟声。

“嗯嗯....啊...”秦瑞成第二次达上了高潮，身后的小穴也紧紧的咬着欲望差点让梁季泽也跟着射出。  
还在享受着刚刚高潮的余韵的男人，发现自己的身体翻了身被摆成跪趴，以他现在的身体根本跪不住，双腿在打颤，随后感觉到身后覆盖上来的温度，被梁季泽扶着腰抬高臀部又一次被进入。  
“不....嗯...”细碎的呻吟从秦瑞成口中溢出，使得梁季泽兴致高涨不少，男人的后穴现在湿润又不缺紧致，让梁季泽舒爽异常，他一边顶弄着男人的后穴，一边揉弄着男人胸前乳首。  
双手被绑，腰部没有什么力气的秦瑞成很快就跪不住整个人要趴倒下去，被梁季泽一把捞起，整个人被翻了过来，跨坐在梁季泽身上。这下埋在自己体内的欲望进入了自己身体深处。  
“啊嗯....唔..”这一次梁季泽调整里力度和角度，不再一直撞击男人的敏感点，以延长自己的持续快感。  
突然想看看男人的表情，梁季泽揭下绑在男人双眼的上眼罩，一双带着湿气失焦的双眼就这么对上了自己。  
似乎察觉到人的速度变化，以及自己视力再一次恢复，男人有些委屈的看着梁季泽。

“唔...动...动...”  
“你说什么？”  
“动动...快一...点呜...”  
“求别人是不是应该加上一个请字呢？”  
梁季泽轻咬着男人的耳垂，诱哄着。  
“呜...请...你..呜快..一点。”  
“乖，好孩子。”梁季泽又咬了咬秦瑞成的红红的鼻尖，奖励似的调整自己的速度，又一次加快的顶弄着男人那一处。

“啊！唔....”快感又一次涌上来，秦瑞成只能紧紧扒着人的肩膀享受着。  
梁季泽又一次握住男人的欲望，他知道只要再稍微刺激一下秦瑞成就会再次射出了，然而他不想这么快结束，毕竟男人已经射出两次了。  
梁季泽握紧了秦瑞成欲望的前端，不断的在男人后穴抽插着。  
终于自己低哼了一声，射在了安全套里，也松开了男人欲望的手让他也释放出来。

三次了  
三次高潮了  
还有刚刚拍戏还射了一次...  
秦瑞成累的动不了，他靠在梁季泽身上喘息着。  
迷糊中，他发现人并没有因此放过他，再一次把他按在床上。  
“唔？！别...不要...走...开啊....”  
再一次被梁季泽狠狠的进入。

只是释放过一次的梁季泽当然不会这么轻易放过男人，自己的欲望又一次挺立。他把人压回床上又一次抬起男人的双腿，四肢大张的又被一侵入到底。  
秦瑞成想挣扎，可是被牢牢钳住要的他根本动弹不得，只能任由梁季泽侵犯着。  
体内的欲望先是缓慢抽动，然后动作开始加快，甚至开始失控。  
无论秦瑞成怎么哀求和挣扎，身上的人依然没有放过他，还借此把他的身体摆弄成各种姿势，肆意的侵犯着。  
快感再一次涌上来，秦瑞成用尽力气在压在自己身上的人咬了一口，被人逮着机会更加粗暴顶弄，但没过几秒这股律动停止了。  
再次深陷情欲的男人隐隐约约似乎听到一句话，  
“我又回来了，梁季泽...”

谁...要回来了？

之后的事他就不知道了。

秦瑞成再次醒来时，发现自己睡在了WAWA的房间里，要不是手上有勒痕，身后火辣辣痛和腰部酸软，男人都觉得自己只是做了一场噩梦罢了。  
毕竟自己不是女生，不能哭啼啼找人负责，就当...被狗咬了一口吧。

秦瑞成打开了手机才发现里面有好几条来自自己负责人的短信，大致说明这一次是一场误会，秦瑞成被gv部的工作人员误认错，被拉去拍戏。  
当秦瑞成问起接戏的另外一个人是谁，对面不说话了，秦瑞成马上就知道是谁了，能让整个WAWA上下动容的只有一个人那就是-影帝梁季泽。  
突然想起之前梁季泽对乔桥也有过来似的事情，秦瑞成就来气。

梁季泽  
你这个死变态！

这一边，梁季泽坐在自己家的客厅里摸了摸自己被男人咬的那个伤口，想起自己和男人最后那一次，似乎又一次把一个不该有的人放出来了。  
这一次那人想要的不是和平共处，而是自己的身体主导权。

哼  
还想抢夺身体主导权  
没这么容易

接过了管家递上来的资料，资料上告诉自己，这次和自己搭戏并不是真的gv演员，而是av的那边人气很高的男演员-秦瑞成。  
可能因为误会关系，被拉过来顶替原本要来的gv演员。

等一下  
秦瑞成？  
这个名字....  
难道是...

梁季泽连忙翻了下一页，上面写着男人的家庭背景等其他个人资料。

没错  
是他  
我找到了  
我的成成....

这一次  
我不会再放开你了

 

End

嗯....番外多写了两千字，下周正文更新预告一下会走过度章节，可能有少量车。  
感谢大家看本番外❤️


	2. 元旦番外上

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
本文属于特别番外  
并不能代表正文结局  
6p番外！内含未来会有的剧情剧透！！  
内含小车  
祝大家新年快乐

私设一些原文有的设定

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

“呐呐，瑞成哥明天元旦除夕有什么安排吗？”一莲将下巴压在秦瑞成肩上，双手搂着怀里的人使劲蹭着。  
“元旦？没有什么特别计划。”此刻靠在男孩怀里的秦瑞成手上正在拿着手机玩着手游，漫不经心回复身后人的话。  
“诶诶诶，没有计划吗？”一莲开始脑子打着小算盘。  
“嗯。”  
“那要不要和我去游乐场玩？”  
“唔随便。”  
“好耶！”一莲扭过秦瑞成的头亲了下去。  
“等会儿唔...你....嗯”

我的游戏啊！  
By好不容易要通关的秦瑞成

计划通！  
By已经在内心打好小算盘的一莲

一莲一边吻着男人，一边不老实的把手伸进秦瑞成的松垮垮的T恤衫里，摩挲着男人的下腹渐渐往上摸去，秦瑞成的鸡皮疙瘩瞬间立起来了。  
就在这时，一个声音打断了他们。  
“你们两个在做什么？”  
“唔！”秦瑞成吓得一把推开身后的人想站起来。  
“瑞成哥...”  
秦瑞成一回头就看到梁季泽不，是谢知从门口走了过来。  
“卧槽！谢知你要吓死人啊！”一莲有气急败坏。  
谢知一脸无辜地看了看两人。  
梁季泽最近拍戏杀青人格又开始分裂，已经和谢知达成和平共处协议，只要一旦出现出现人格分裂就会把身体主导权交给谢知使用。  
现在秦瑞成已经完全能分得出谢知和梁季泽了，现在对着自己一脸无所谓的笑肯定是谢知没错了。  
被人打扰了好事的一莲很不开心重新把男人拉进怀里，向对方展示自己占有欲。  
“呵呵，我是不是打扰你们了？”谢知笑咪咪的打量着秦瑞成微红的脸。  
对对对，你赶紧回你的房间！  
别打扰我和瑞成哥。  
“呃也不是。”  
“没有吗？那就...”秦瑞成看着谢知向自己走来，然后弯下腰抬起自己的下巴就吻了下去，轻轻一用力就撬开了男人的嘴，将自己舌头伸进口腔里搅动着。  
“唔....”秦瑞成仰着脸接受来自对方的侵犯，脸上逐渐浮起一层迷乱的红晕。  
“呵呵真是可爱啊，小瑞成～”见男人开始有些呼吸不畅，谢知才肯放过男人。  
“喂喂！你当我是透明的吗！？”一莲看着男人被谢知吻完后只能无力的倚靠在自己怀里喘息着。  
“真是不好意思，在我眼里你就是透明的。”  
“你！”  
“好了不打扰你们了。”  
在一莲准备用眼神杀死自己之前，谢知站了起来回了自己的房间。

自从秦瑞成同意和他们在一起后，六人商量了一下以秦瑞成的名义买了这栋别墅。  
秦瑞成对此表示无所谓，他住在哪都是一样。  
除了简白悠之外，剩余五人基本除了工作以外都会住在这里。  
自从那件事后，秦瑞成的身体就落下了病根，冬天不能太受凉否则一感冒就可能会在床上躺上整整半个月发着低烧。  
所以一到了冬天，屋子里地暖开的比夏天还要热。  
一莲一边搂着怀里的男人，一边盯着谢知回了房间。  
“你要看到什么时候？”秦瑞成有些好笑的看着一莲的举动，揉了揉男孩毛茸茸的脑袋表示顺毛。  
“瑞成哥～～”享受着男人的顺毛，一莲内心又开始打起小算盘。  
“嗯？”秦瑞成又一次拿起手机玩起游戏。  
“我们做点快乐事好不好？”  
“快乐事？”  
“对啊～”  
一莲趁着秦瑞成想所谓的快乐事，手再一次不老实的伸进男人T恤的下摆，这一次直接被掀了起来，然后整个脑袋压在秦瑞成肩膀上。  
“唔？等...一莲你...嗯...”受到刺激的秦瑞成刚想把一莲的头给推开，却被男孩的举动忍不住呻吟了一声。  
一手压着男人的挣扎，一手从掀开的衣服往上探去，摸到了胸前的突起只是轻轻一捏，怀里的人就开始又忍不住要呻吟了。  
“嗯嗯...不要...摸....嗯”秦瑞成咬着牙微微挣扎着，脸上早已经泛起了红晕。  
一莲一把起身，借着一股巧劲把人按在了沙发上，男孩把脸埋入了秦瑞成的颈间，在上面留下了自己的痕迹。  
将身下人T恤拉到胸口前，刚刚被揉弄的乳首早已经挺立起来任其采摘，一莲一寸寸地开始从颈部到胸前，灵活的舌尖像在品尝什么珍馐一样，萦绕着硬立的突起不住地舐弄着。  
耳边传来了秦瑞成浅浅的呻吟声，不再继续折磨一口含住了男人的突起。  
“嗯嗯.....”  
明明可以推开趴在身上的人，但秦瑞成内心却在喊着想要更多。  
空气中的情欲气氛浓郁的不像话，一莲扯下了秦瑞成的裤子后，灵活的手开始抚慰着男人的欲望。  
他抬起头看到秦瑞成隐忍的表情，嘴唇抿着似乎在忍耐什么。他捋了捋对方有点汗湿的头发，就径自吻了上去，不费任何力气就将自己舌头伸进了对方嘴里，在里面吮吸着。  
等这一吻结束后，男人已经被吻的七荤八素软软的躺在一莲身下，被生理逼出泪水湿润了秦瑞成一双好看的眼睛。  
一莲意犹未尽舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他满意的看了看刚刚到现在自己在男人身上留下的杰作。  
就差两步了，他又一次把自己头埋在了男人胯下，一口含住了微挺的欲望。  
“呃唔！”秦瑞成倒吸了一口气，下意识抓住男孩的头发。  
这也不是第一次被别人口交，甚至当初在WAWA拍戏的时候，这也只是剧情的一部分。  
一莲用自己的舌头刮弄着他嘴里的欲望，不到几分钟男人的欲望就完全勃起。  
有着一个客观大小，秦瑞成的欲望并不输给他们任何一个人。  
在男孩有技巧的动作下，男人很快就到达高潮。  
“呃唔...一莲...出..来”秦瑞成挣扎的想拉开男孩的头。  
一莲不理会男人的挣扎，他的舌头开始欲望顶端舔舐着，还一边吮吸发出啧啧的声音。  
不到半分钟就听到上面的男人一阵低吼，一股黏黏糊糊的液体射进了一莲嘴里。  
“嗯.....”释放后的秦瑞成还有些迷茫，他一只手捂着脸低喘着，只露出一截微红耳尖。  
一莲抬头刚好就看到了这一幕，看的他眼都红了。  
“接下来就到最后一步了。”  
一莲的手从男人释放的欲望向下，摸向了隐藏那后面的小口.....。

等一莲放过秦瑞成的时候，已经到傍晚了。  
整整一个下午一莲缠着从沙发做到了地毯然后又回到沙发上，直到秦瑞成体力不支在他自最后一次释放的时候就已经昏昏沉沉睡过去了。  
难得安静下来的一莲让男人头枕在自己腿上，自己安静的看着手机。  
“真是少见家里会这么安静。”从玄关处传来一个声音。  
宋祁言婉拒WAWA公司上层的聚会邀请，下了班就赶了回来。  
打开门本以为可以听到自己心爱人的声音，果然预期跟现实不一样。  
宋祁言放下手中买回来的东西，脱下大衣，快步走进了客厅。  
就看到秦瑞成一脸疲惫枕在一莲腿上正在熟睡着，无视了一莲敌视的眼神，他把手覆在男人额头上，并没感觉到烫他才松了一口气的收回手。  
“宋祁言你也太过小心了吧？”  
“你是不是忘了去年那个情况了？瑞成现在的身体还需要调理。”  
“我知道我知道，宋祁言你真的很啰嗦。”  
“呵....”宋祁言并不理睬一莲，自顾自的坐在一莲旁边，并伸手爱惜的抚摸着秦瑞成的头发。  
“宋祁言，你摸够了没？”  
“永远也不会够。”  
宋祁言又在男人的额头上落下一吻，就站起来。  
“今天就只有你和瑞成在家？”  
“怎么可能，谢知那家伙中午就回来了。”想起谢知的脸，一莲就一脸嫌弃。“周远川就在你进门前不久也回来了，这家伙回来之后把自己关在房间里了。”  
“看来元旦来临之际每个人都想参与。”宋祁言看了一眼玄关处，程修一身笔挺的黑色军装走了进来。  
“啧。”一莲也转头看到了对方。  
程修的军靴在地板上发出哒哒的声音，当他走近发现沙发上熟睡男人的时，他走路的声音变轻了。  
“瑞成他怎么了？”程修一向刚毅的脸变得有些紧张。  
“没什么？只是累的睡着了。”宋祁言拍了拍程修的肩膀，拿起放在地上的东西进了厨房。  
一莲以为程修也会跟着宋祁言一起进厨房，结果对方并没有只是一直盯着躺在自己腿上的秦瑞成，脸上少有的柔情都放在男人身上了。  
过了半响，一莲都忍不住想说话了，他刚想开口。  
“他这样睡会着凉的。”  
“....”一莲翻了白眼，“那你想怎么样？”  
程修不答话，只是轻轻的一拉就把男人从一莲怀里拉出抱到自己怀里。  
“唔...”睡梦里秦瑞成察觉到自己位置改变了，他半睁着眼，“程修？...唔你回来了？”  
“嗯，我回来了。”程修调整好了自己抱着男人的姿势，轻轻拍着他的后背。  
“嗯....回来就好...想你...嗯...”睡意还很浓的秦瑞成用脸蹭了几下抱自己的人又沉沉的睡去了。  
看着秦瑞成在自己怀里睡去，无视了坐在沙发上脸色很不好的一莲，程修抱着男人回了他自己的房间。  
把秦瑞成小心翼翼抱上床，又盖好被子。  
看着男人熟睡的表情，程修的内心都软了。  
弯下身吻了吻男人的嘴角，程修就觉得很满足了，他用最轻的脚步声走出房间。

这一边，一莲撅着嘴看着程修从房间走出来，对程修他是敢怒不敢言，只能气鼓鼓的把怒气都发泄在手上的游戏里。  
程修从秦瑞成房间出来后，又回了一趟自己的房间，把那一身军装换下后他走进了厨房。  
厨房里宋祁言正在忙碌着准备做饭，今天和往日不同，除了简白悠外都回来了。本来做饭这种事并不是宋祁言该做的，但是过节的关系，家里的佣人们都被宋祁言安排去放假了。  
买了很多秦瑞成喜欢吃的食物，大部分都是熟食只要加热摆盘就可以大功告成。  
程修进来的时候，就只剩下一两样需要处理的。  
宋祁言不用看也知道谁进来了，他头也不抬继续忙着手中的活。  
两人一边忙一边聊起来，分工把剩下的做完。  
“那就麻烦你帮忙端出去了。”宋祁言擦了擦手，又看了一下时间。  
“我去叫瑞成起来。”  
“嗯。”

宋祁言刚进男人的房间，就看到秦瑞成已经坐起，他一脸睡眼朦胧的看着床对面的墙在发呆。  
“醒了？”宋祁言走了过去坐在床边把人搂进怀里。  
“唔...祁言？”  
“嗯。”宋祁言勾起嘴唇，好笑的欣赏着自己心爱人没睡醒的表情。  
“唔困....”舒服的靠在宋祁言怀里，男人又开始犯困了，下午过度的体力活让秦瑞成有些吃不消。  
“待会儿再睡，我买了很多你想吃的东西。”宋祁言吻了吻男人的鼻尖，继续诱哄着。  
“唔..我知道了。”秦瑞成很不情愿的从人身上起来，伸了一个懒腰。

“你说远川也回来了？”  
“对。”  
“那我去叫他一块吃饭！”  
丢下了宋祁言，秦瑞成先跑出了自己的房间，往走廊最里面的房间走去。

轻轻的敲了几声，得不到回应，秦瑞成又自己悄悄的打开了门。  
周远川的房间里堆满了一堆秦瑞成看不懂的书，房间其中的两面墙上还写了很多看了就会昏昏欲睡的计算公式。  
此时的周远川正站在其中一面墙面前沉思着，对男人进来丝毫没有任何反应。  
秦瑞成也早已经对人这个反应见怪不怪了，他什么也不做只是站在周远川旁边欣赏着人沉思的表情。

两分钟过去了，周远川似乎想到了什么，拿起笔在墙上又加了几笔，这才转头看秦瑞成：“你来了。”  
“嗯，晚饭好了，吃饭吧。”  
“已经到晚饭点了吗？”周远川看了看手表，又看一下墙上的公式，他有些苦恼的坐回了一边的沙发上。  
“怎么了？”  
“有些地方算得不太对，可能还需要....”周远川忽然想到什么，他对着秦瑞成招了招手：“瑞成，你过来。”  
“？？”  
秦瑞成不疑的走向周远川，却被人一把拉住抱进怀里。  
“远川？”  
“嘘....”  
已经有半个月没有抱着怀里的人了，周远川享受着怀里人的体温，一边进入深入思考。  
就这样又过去了五分钟，周远川放开了男人，又去了那面墙上写了几个符号，写完后还掏出了手机拍了几张，这才走回刚的位置上。  
“写完了？”  
“嗯，都是托了瑞成的福，都写完了。”  
“哦...那吃饭吧？”  
“嗯。”周远川又一次拉住要往外走的男人，在男人要开口的时候贴上了对方的嘴唇吻了下去。  
“唔....”  
“这是谢礼。”  
“你这个人....吃饭吃饭。”秦瑞成有些害羞的跑出周远川的房间。  
来到了餐厅，男人发现都已经在等他了。  
一莲，谢知，宋祁言，程修还有走在自己后面的周远川，秦瑞成又看了看，没看到那一抹白色。

果然  
只有他没有回来  
真是的  
才不是想他  
我  
一点  
一点也不想见他

从秦瑞成过来，宋祁言就察觉的男人有些失望的小眼神，不止是他其他人多多少少也知道，有一个人并没有回来-简白悠。

简白悠...  
让瑞成最伤心但是也最让他上心的人。..

宋祁言暗处握紧拳头。  
“小瑞成在那边傻站着干什么，快过来坐下。”  
“就是就是，瑞成哥快坐下来。”  
谢知抢先拉着男人让他坐在了自己身边，坐在秦瑞成另外一边的则是宋祁言，周远川也跟着坐下了，他坐在了程修旁边。

看到了餐桌上摆着都是自己爱吃的食物，男人那一点不开心的小心思早就被抛到九霄云外了，早就顾不得开始吃起来。

“明天是除夕了，瑞成有什么打算吗？”周远川突然冒出了这么一句话。  
“唔？”顾不上回答的男人还在继续吃。  
“当然有打算，瑞成哥要和我去游乐场～”一莲抢先回答，我可是和瑞成哥约好了！  
“这可不行，明天要降温，瑞成你的身体最好现在不要出门。”宋祁言掏出手机看了一眼天气预报。  
“呵呵，那就在家陪梁季泽吧，正好他明天就和我交班，当然如果你想我还是可以留下。”谢知笑的有些意味不明。  
“.......”程修不说话。  
“所以瑞成x2/小瑞成/瑞成哥你的想法是什么？”  
五个人一下子目光都看向了还在努力吞咽食物的秦瑞成。  
“唔...我？”咽下嘴里的食物，“我希望明天你们都在就好。”  
“哦？你是想我们五人一块吗？”谢知突然笑的有些意味不明。  
“呃...我不是这个意思。”被谢知盯的有些发毛，秦瑞成把头转向了宋祁言那边。  
“不如这样吧，我们明天每个人轮流陪瑞成三个小时如何？”  
“唔？”瑞成有些不解对周远川这个提议，但其他四人对这个提议相当感兴趣，除了一莲有点小怨念。  
周远川继续解释着：“瑞成希望我们都在，但除夕就一天，那就把时间分开每一个人都陪瑞成三个小时。”  
“这倒是不错。”宋祁言第一个赞同，连带着程修也点头，一莲撇了撇嘴之后也算赞同。  
“呵呵，我无所谓反正明天又不是我。”谢知耸了耸肩表示无意见。  
“我有意见！”刚一直没说话的男人突然插进来。  
“瑞成想说什么？”  
“我对你们的安排没有意见，但是明天是除夕了吧对不对？”看到其他人点头附和之后，男人又继续：“既然是假期我希望你们不要用下半身来过节。”

五个人  
一人三小时  
那还了得  
幸亏我想起来这事  
不然我的腰…

秦瑞成一边暗想一边觉得自己特别机智。

“我没有意见。”程修第一个回复。  
“呵呵，我也没有。”谢知继续表示我无所谓。  
“这个是自然，除非瑞成想不然我不会想。”宋祁言一脸无害的看着男人，还收到了男人一句小声嘟囔：“谁想要了....”  
“嗯。”周远川若有所思。  
“瑞成哥....”一莲可怜兮兮的看着男人，实际内心也在算计着。

就这样，元旦除夕的计划就这么安排下来。

Tbc

没想到np修罗场这么难写（笑），以后如果开新坑我一定要控制1v1或者最多3p的故事。  
本番外因为圣诞这一周私事繁忙所以延迟了，尽量抓紧写完。  
谢谢大家看本文❤️


	3. 元旦番外中

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
本文属于特别番外  
并不能代表正文结局  
6p番外！内含未来会有的剧情剧透！！  
祝大家新年快乐

私设一些原文有的设定

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

元旦除夕，早上7点。

秦瑞成打着哈欠走进了厨房发现程修正在里面忙碌着。  
“唔好香。”秦瑞成站在程修背后整个身体靠在前面人的背后。  
“醒了？”程修早就注意到身后的人。  
“嗯....早。”虽然还是有些困，秦瑞成撒娇似的把头蹭在了程修的脖颈处。  
“怎么了？”程修有些困惑的转身，“你怎么又穿的这么单薄！”  
秦瑞成身上就穿了自己的睡衣。

“唔..程修你做的饭太香了，所以我就...”  
“所以你就这样出门了？”程修有些好笑的看男人跟自己解释，像个犯错的孩子一样。  
他解下了自己的外套披在了秦瑞成身上，“快去洗漱吧，马上就可以吃饭了。”  
看着秦瑞成如释重负的离开了厨房，程修觉得今天会是很好的一天。

过了十分钟，秦瑞成穿戴整齐的坐在餐桌前看着程修把早餐端了过来。  
“嗯？怎么只有一份，你不吃吗？”  
“我已经吃过了。”  
有着良好的作息习惯，程修五点就起床，吃上早饭做好每天必做的晨间锻炼就连忙又赶到厨房为自己心爱的人做上了早饭。  
昨晚五人等秦瑞成去睡了之后，才开始讨论起今天每人轮流的时间，最后讨论出每个人都有三个小时陪着男人。程修被安排在第一个位置上，倒不是他抢着要第一个，而是其他人都不想要这个时间，因为有很大机率秦瑞成在这个时间还在睡觉，毕竟谁希望在自己时间里被睡觉浪费了大部分时间。  
当然除了程修以外，他对这方面并没有要求，只要能陪在男人身边，他就很满足。

“天啊！太好吃了！”秦瑞成嘴里塞满了食物，“程修，你真的不考虑开一家私房菜馆吗？不用担心资金，我从我公司这边帮你担保着。”  
秦瑞成离开WAWA之后，就从秦妈妈那边接手了秦家一部分公司，秦瑞成虽然对这些经营一丝兴趣都没有，好在有宋祁言帮着他一块打理，结果就成了他这个总经理每一天都无所事事不是玩还是玩。

程修没答话只是一直盯着男人吃饭，眼里尽是宠溺。  
“你不信吗？你自己尝尝。”秦瑞成舀起一勺汤汁，“来张嘴，啊～“  
可惜还没送进对方嘴里，秦瑞成手一抖汤汁洒出，顺着秦瑞成的手指流到餐桌上。  
“糟糕！”秦瑞成着急想撤回手，却被程修一把握住。  
“？”  
只见程修握住自己拿汤勺的手，一口喝下里面剩余汤汁又顺着汤勺往下舔弄着自己的手指，把上面的汤汁都舔干了。  
“唔...程修？....”手指上的每一处都被对方舔过，秦瑞成有些难耐的想抽回自己的手都做不到。  
“好喝，确实好喝。”做完这一切的程修一本正经回答。  
“你...”秦瑞成见对方一本正经又暴露出一丝得逞的表情，气的他扯住对方的衣领在对方惊愕中吻了上去，报复似的在程修的下唇上扯咬。  
程修见男人这么主动也不多做什么，只是趁对方换气时自己长驱直入，顺着他的牙齿一点点舔进去。

“唔！”被程修反客为主，又被他勾住了舌头，秦瑞成有些无力伸手推拒着，却被程修抓住手。  
“抱歉...”这一吻结束后，秦瑞成只能无力倚靠在程修身上大口吸气，男人涨红的脸有些无神的双眼让程修恨不得马上想扑上去，想到昨晚秦瑞成那句话，程修忍下了欲望。

“呼呼....”秦瑞成觉得自己越来越不行了，就连程修的吻技都变得越来越好了，两年前自己还是WAWA公司最受欢迎的男艺人之一，绝对不能输。

平缓了呼吸，秦瑞成松开刚扯住对方的衣领。他抬起头看了一眼挂在墙上的钟表，现在是早上八点半。  
“程修，我们出去散散步吧。”  
“你的身体不行。”  
“我能有什么事，走走。”  
“你先把饭吃完。”

两人见面机会并不多，程修因为部队上经常长期不在家，他把男人连饭都不吃完就想出去便拉过来搂在怀里，男人只好先吃完这顿早饭。

“程修，简白悠他....”  
“少爷在欧洲那边有事要处理。”  
“哦....那他” 回来吗？  
秦瑞成没把这句话说完。  
“我会帮你转话给少爷的。”  
“啊？不用！我一点也不想看到他！”秦瑞成嘴上虽然这么说，但是眼神上流露出一丝失望还是  
暴露在程修眼里。  
程修没在继续说什么只是把人放下后，收拾了桌子上的东西一并都端进了厨房，秦瑞成想帮忙被程修拦住了，“你不是想出去走走吗？换件厚的衣服到玄关等我。”  
“这可是你说的！”  
打从入了冬之后，秦瑞成就被其他人在半强迫下呆在家里，一开始秦瑞成还想用去工作当理由却被宋祁言毫不留情的拒绝‘你去了也就是玩那跟在家有什么不同。’  
他自己也清楚他们是担心自己的身体所以才这样做，毕竟去年因为发烧躺在床上半个月那种回忆秦瑞成不想再有第二次。  
比起去年秦瑞成觉得自己的身体已经好了很多，趁着人都不在家跑出去，不是去自己的公司附近溜达把在上班的宋祁言吓一跳，就是去找已经结婚的乔桥妹纸逗她家可爱的小姑娘。这种事宋祁言已经用爱的教育好几次，一晚上各种威胁强诱让男人认错，事后几天能安分点，过了那之后就又开始了，秦瑞成就有一种‘我错了，但我还敢。’甚至到后面一莲也加入了男人的队伍，偷偷和秦瑞成一起到处玩。  
没有办法，宋祁言只得搬出秦妈妈来管，在自己妈妈威严下秦瑞成才有所收敛，从圣诞前就老老实实的呆在家连院子都没去。  
这听到程修肯让自己出去，秦瑞成忙跑回房间穿上了厚衣走到了玄关，程修已经在那边等他了。  
程修替男人整理一下衣服，才点了点头打开了门。

秦瑞成和程修两人并肩走着，街道上路人还不是很多，这一片区域本来就属于S市的偏郊区，空气比起市区新鲜，噪音也少是一个很合适居住的地方。  
两人走着走着就来到了附近的公园，里面有不少上了年纪大爷大妈在做着晨间锻炼，  
还有带着自家小孙子出来散步的。  
程修很珍惜这一段和秦瑞成单独在一起的时间，和两年前不一样的是男人变得有些寡言少语，被那件事伤害太大，他永远忘不掉秦瑞成刚回来那几个月，每晚都会被噩梦惊醒根本睡不着。  
一想起这事和自己有关，程修就很自责。  
他下意识握住了男人的手，紧紧的握住。  
“你怎么了？”秦瑞成注意到了对方的动作。  
“没事...。”

当两人走回家时，属于程修的时间正好结束了。  
程修看到了秦瑞成眼神里有些不舍，他安抚似的吻了吻男人额头却被对方抱住，程修稍微愣了一下，反抱住秦瑞成更加吻上去。  
程修的吻力很大，胳膊像铁钳一样抱住男人，就自己心爱玩具一样恨不得把人揉进胸膛里，两人又拥在一起好一会儿才停下。  
“周远川他在房间里等你，快去吧。”虽然有些不舍，程修没忘记昨晚和其他四人的约定。  
“我知道了，你....”秦瑞成想问他要去哪，却开不了口。  
“晚上我会回来的。”  
“嗯。”

元旦除夕，上午十点零五分。

秦瑞成跟昨晚一样，敲了敲周远川房间的门，这一次他听到里面的人回应。  
打开了门，原以为周远川会跟往常一样站在写满公式的墙前面，却发现他只是捧着一本书坐在沙发上看着。  
秦瑞成进来时候，周远川甚至都没抬起头。  
“你迟到了五分钟。”  
“呃？”  
“不过不要紧，过来坐。”

男人走到了周远川跟前坐到了他旁边，才发现周远川看的书密密麻麻全是看不懂的字，光是看秦瑞成就觉得头好疼。  
“怎么了？”  
“....远川你看这些不头疼吗？”  
“哈哈，怎么会？”周远川这才放下了书，抱住坐在他一旁的秦瑞成，轻吻着他的脸颊。  
“瑞成，我好想你。”  
被周远川抱了好一会儿，“这阵子你还做噩梦吗？”  
“已经不做了，之前你送我的熏香还是很好用。”  
“那就好。”  
周远川本想再说点什么就看到男人开始有些哈欠连天。  
“困了？”  
“嗯...抱歉。”为了和程修有足够时间，秦瑞成才不会承认他一晚上没睡好，就怕睡过头了。  
“困了就躺下。”周远川又一次拿起放在身边的书看起来。  
“嗯....”秦瑞成也不推拒只是轻轻的靠在周远川肩膀上，一开始他还想强打着困意，跟周远川聊了几句，到后面慢慢的闭上了眼。

周远川感觉自己左侧一沉就知道男人睡着了，他稍微改变了一下自己的坐姿让靠着的人更舒服一些。

抬头看了一眼墙上的钟表，十点半。  
周远川已经很久没看到男人睡的这么安静了，昨天他回来的时候忙着把工作上要做的事解决没怎么仔细看，现在看秦瑞成安静睡着的样子真是赏心悦目。  
比起那个时候连睡觉都不沉稳总是被噩梦缠身，现在的秦瑞成看起来好很多。

“唔...远川...”  
“瑞成？”  
“我也...想你....嗯...”  
“这是在说梦话吗？”

拿起放在自己另外一侧的毛毯，替秦瑞成盖上。  
摸了摸男人的头发，周远川又一次把自己的注意力放入书里。

秦瑞成迷迷糊糊的醒来，刚想起身换个姿势就听到自己旁边缓慢的呼吸声。  
周远川也睡着了，他一只手撑着自己头另一只搂着男人，放在他膝盖上的书还一大部分没看完。  
因为男人改变了姿势缘故，书掉了地上，结果周远川现在变成整个人靠在了秦瑞成肩膀上。  
周远川像个小孩子一样紧紧的扒着男人的肩膀不放，闭着眼嘴里还似乎在念着什么。

“128√e986.....128√e986....”

？？？  
这是在说什么？

秦瑞成有些摸不着头脑，但看到自己身上披的毛毯，他扯开一部分把自己和周远川都包在里面，耳边还能听到周远川低低的呼吸声。  
看着周远川眼底下的不太显眼的黑眼圈，就知道这个人作息肯定不好，一定为了研究好几天不睡都有可能。

秦瑞成就这么呆呆的看着人的睡觉一阵子，男人捡起掉在地上的书从里面掉出了一张便签，上面写着一串数字，秦瑞成认出了那是自己的笔迹。

没有想到  
他居然还留着  
这一张纸....

把它重新夹回书里，又把书放在了眼前的茶几上。  
拢了拢批在身上的毛毯，秦瑞成又沉沉的睡去了。

“瑞成？醒醒？”  
“嗯？...”被摇醒的男人还有些懵，没对上焦的眼睛楞楞地看着周远川，还未等他说什么。

“瑞成哥我来啦～！！！”  
一莲看好了时间，也不管房间里人在干什么，就闯了进来。  
“一莲你怎么来了？”  
秦瑞成揉了揉眼睛有些不解看着跑进来的男孩。  
“现在已经中午了哦，轮到我了～”  
“去吧，瑞成我们晚上见。”周远川帮秦瑞成整理了一下睡乱的衣服，把人送到了门口。

“瑞成。”周远川忽然喊了他一声。  
“远川？”  
“喂喂，周远川你要浪费我的时间吗？”  
“刚刚我还缺了五分钟。”

呃他还记得

“这跟我有什么关系？”一莲不开心的想拉着秦瑞成走，却看到周远川走过来一把揽住秦瑞成的腰，在他脸上又亲了一口，“我的补偿。”  
便不多说什么，就回房间了。

一莲翻了一个大白眼，不说话拉着秦瑞成往客厅走。  
“一莲？不是要去游乐场吗？”  
“就三个小时根本没意思。”一莲撇了撇嘴，男孩一张可爱的脸不开心的表情都写在上面了。  
“等明年我陪你去玩一天。”  
“这可是你说的哦，瑞成哥～”

和一莲的三小时就跟平时没有什么差别，陪着他吃了一顿午饭之后两人玩起了游戏玩到了时间结束。

“一莲你之后是谁？”秦瑞成看了看时间，现在是下午三点整。  
“还能有谁，梁季泽呗。”  
“他啊...那他在...”  
“没看到，哈哈是不是忘了那我们继续玩～”一莲看了看四周没见到人。  
“呵呵”  
梁季泽的声音突然从两人背后响起。  
“！”  
“是谁给你的自信我不会来。”梁季泽似笑非笑的扫了秦瑞成一眼，看的男人情不自禁的缩了缩脖子。  
“梁季泽...”  
“不错，还能认出我。”梁季泽很满意，他脸上带着笑但是眼睛却一直往秦瑞成领口看。  
“你在看什么？”  
“在看他们有没有在你身上留下印记。”  
“....”  
还没等秦瑞成说什么，旁边的一莲不干了。“我说梁季泽，谢知没跟你说吗？今天不能碰瑞成哥！”

虽然我也很想...  
很想  
很想  
艹进去

一莲内心的小人在呐喊着

“呵呵，不能碰你是么？”梁季泽眯着眼似乎在想什么，突然他伸出手，“来。”  
“啊？干什么？”  
“现在不是我的时间吗？跟我来。”  
“哦....”  
后面一莲还喊着：“瑞成哥我们晚上见哦～”

秦瑞成无奈，只能跟着梁季泽走进他的房间。  
“你好像很不情愿。”

虽然这人是自己童年的那个大哥哥，秦瑞成表示。  
“我宁愿看谢知...”

“哦？”梁季泽薄唇弯起了一个孤度，他上前了一步，秦瑞成就跟着后退直到把人逼到了房间一个角落，无路可退。  
梁季泽一手靠在墙上一只揽住男人，“你是不是觉得我不用下面就不能碰你了？嗯？”  
又看一眼男人身下，“你也在WAWA这么久，难道没有跟那些女人玩过吗？”  
“...谁跟你一样。”  
你个大变态！  
秦瑞成差点就把这句说出来，他忍住了。  
但对方可不打算轻易饶过男人，梁季色眼神变得危险。

“那我就让你感受一下什么叫不一样。”

Tbc  
啊啊啊啊啊啊我写不完了（哭），后面有轻微道具车。  
已经不是什么新年贺文了，我尽量抓紧写完它！（哭）  
非常感谢观看本文❤️


	4. 元旦番外下

Av拍摄指南同人BL向  
声明  
本文全部主角归属原文作者所有  
请不要外传到其他任何网站上  
Ao3是唯一上传点

看文请注意  
本文属于特别番外  
并不能代表正文结局  
6p番外！内含未来会有的剧情剧透！！  
有少量车  
祝大家新年快乐

私设一些原文有的设定

小学生文笔  
OOC都是我的错嘤  
人物性格上我可能未必能和原文一样那么拿捏住  
如果OOC很严重，我表示抱歉

一切没有问题

请往下看

秦瑞成现在有点后悔，自己为什么在十五分钟前说那句话，他死死的咬着自己嘴唇，强迫自己把已经涌到嘴边的呻吟咽回去。  
“唔....”可是快感不断的从下身上来，想合拢双腿的力气都没有。  
秦瑞成坐在单人沙发上，双手被梁季泽用情趣手铐拷在身后，下身的衣服都被梁季泽扒下，丢在地上。  
这些都不算什么，最折磨秦瑞成是他后穴里那颗跳蛋，梁季泽故意似的塞在了男人后穴敏感那一点附近，充分让秦瑞成感受到什么叫痛不欲生。

做着一切的始作俑者却坐在另外一边沙发上欣赏着自己的杰作。  
“说吧，你今天都做什么了？”梁季泽懒洋洋地端着酒杯问道。  
“嗯...不跟你说....哼...”秦瑞成还在坚持自己的倔强，他扭过头不看梁季泽。  
“哦？”梁季泽挑眉，从口袋里摸上了遥控器一按。  
“啊你！嗯....啊...”  
秦瑞成只感觉下面那颗跳蛋震动更大了，有意无意的在自己敏感处跳动着。  
“成成是乖孩子，说说你今天都做了什么？”

梁季泽继续诱导着秦瑞成说出自己想听的。

“嗯嗯.....今天...都”  
在梁季泽淫威下，秦瑞成花了五分钟的时间才把今天一天干了什么说完。

“真是无聊。”梁季泽将酒杯里的酒一口饮尽，有些失望。  
“还以为他们会把你操到里外都是痕迹，没有想到他们一个两个还是疼你舍不得。”说完调低了跳蛋的震动，让秦瑞成喘了一口气。  
“....梁季泽...”  
“嗯？你叫我什么？”梁季泽有些不满，做了个摸遥控器的动作，那个意思是‘给你个机会，你再说一遍？’

“泽哥哥...”秦瑞成很不情愿的改了称呼。  
“乖。”梁季泽满意的点了点头，“这三小时我会让你舒服。”

我不想！  
一点也不想！

梁季泽看着男人沉浸在懊恼中不可自拔，他站起身打开了旁边柜子，拉开了抽屉，取出一个长方形的盒子。  
秦瑞突然有种不好的预感，他挣扎的想使力从沙发上站起来想跑。  
被梁季泽发现揽腰又按回沙发抓住了双腿，拿起放在一旁的绳子把男人大小腿绑在一起，绑成m型。  
“你干什么？！”秦瑞成见没法逃跑只能尽可以缩进沙发里面，恨不得把自己整个人埋进去。  
“一颗小跳蛋根本满足不了你吧？”  
“不，很满足！你不要过来！”  
“呵呵，虽然没法和我的东西相比，不过还是可以满足你凑合用用。”  
梁季泽把盒子打开，一根粗壮逼真的假阳具就躺在盒子里，精致做工甚至连表面上血管都清晰可见。  
“怎么样？你可别小看它，我这次去泰国拍戏特意找人定做的，就是用我的宝贝倒膜，所以不论是形状大小都和我的宝贝完美复制了。”  
梁季泽一边讲一边观察着秦瑞成的表情，他在假阳具上涂上了润滑液，故意似慢慢的把东西挤进秦瑞成的后穴。  
“等！等一会儿里面...还有啊...”  
梁季泽突然猛的将假阳具推进还有跳蛋存在的小穴里，将假阳具和跳蛋的开关打开到最大。  
“啊...不...太快了....嗯...不呜...会坏掉的...”男人有些受不了开始想挣脱。  
“怎么会坏？之前你这里可是把我和宋祁言两个人的宝贝含的好好的。”  
跳蛋和假阳具剧烈的震动将秦瑞成的小穴撑到了极致，男人只感觉自己的小穴被撑得满满的，G点不间歇的被剧烈刺激着。  
“你这里也很有精神。”梁季泽把手放在秦瑞成已经勃起的欲望上肆意的挑逗着。  
就在男人即将面临高潮之际，梁季泽紧紧握紧不让男人释放。  
“唔...松开...嗯...”秦瑞成难受的在沙发上拼命扭动着，张了几次嘴也没把话说完。  
“松开？可以。”梁季泽怜爱的低头亲了亲秦瑞成的侧脸，用自己的早已勃起的下身顶了顶男人。  
“下面的小嘴不能动，可没说上面的小嘴不能动。”梁季泽的眼神突然变得危险，“乖，含住它。”  
说完，抬起腿一挺胯，鼓胀滚烫的欲望就直直拍在秦瑞成脸上，发出清脆的‘啪’声。  
无奈之下，秦瑞成忍着自己身下的刺激，把对方的欲望含进嘴里，强忍着呕吐感，乖顺的先沿着欲望周围舔舐着。  
梁季泽舒服的眯起眼，发出几声满足的哼声。  
“对，就是这样，成成真乖。”

能不能不要再叫这个名字了！

秦瑞成有些不满的想咬下去，被梁季泽手快一把捏住下颌。

“唔唔...”  
“还想咬我嗯？”梁季泽的狠狠的拧了一把男人的胸口的突起。  
“啊唔...嗯...疼唔...”这一下把秦瑞成生理上的眼泪逼出来了，男人眼泪汪汪的看着梁季泽。  
“好好含着，不然你今天一天含着下面的东西不准拿出来。”  
秦瑞成只能收紧口腔，技巧性地用喉咙深处配合挤压欲望前端，让对方舒服的高高仰起头。  
手不自觉的抓紧对方的后脑勺，让自己的欲望更加深入挤进男人的喉咙。  
来不及吞咽的唾液沿着下巴淌下，拉出细长的银丝。  
秦瑞成试着调整自己头部姿势，用舌头和牙齿刁钻的刮擦着梁季泽的欲望。  
只听梁季泽一声低吼，欲望在男人嘴里抖动了几下，尽数射进了秦瑞成嘴里。  
没来得及咽下的顺着嘴角溢出，秦瑞成被呛不停咳嗽。  
一双手拍了拍男人的后背，平缓了呼吸。  
“咳咳...谢知？”  
“是我。”眼前的人神情刚刚完全不一样，只是眼神变得有些意味深长的看着秦瑞成。  
“呃...嗯....帮我...”男人本来想问梁季泽怎么会跟他交换，却忘了自己下身还有两个东西在狠狠的折磨自己。  
“好。”  
替秦瑞成疏解了欲望，又帮他解开了束缚。男人有些疲惫的缩在沙发里一动也不动  
谢知也不说话只是看着男人。

“你怎么出来了？梁季泽他...”  
“我让他去休息了。”  
“啊？”秦瑞成有些不太懂。  
“好吧，我想你了，小瑞成。”谢知硬是把自己也挤进男人坐的单人沙发里，把秦瑞成抱在怀里。  
“他有时候做的太过分了。”  
“就是就是，你每次出来实在是太对了。”  
秦瑞成太赞同谢知。  
“要我的话，就不会搞出这么多，直接操上你不就好了，反正最后都爽到了不是吗？”

好吧  
收回赞同  
虽然是两个人格  
但他们还是一个人！

“时间还早，休息一下吧，这才四点半。”对上男人有些疑惑的眼神又补充：“放心我不会动你。”为了让秦瑞成放心，他把男人从沙发上抱上了床。  
“好...”  
虽然不困，不过秦瑞成还是闭上了眼准备休息一下。  
枕头有梁季泽身上有古龙水味，迷迷瞪瞪的秦瑞成感觉门被打开了，估计是谢知出去了，但不到两分钟门又打开了。

“谢知？”  
没有回答

秦瑞成只能睁开眼坐起身，这一看他愣住了。  
“简白悠....”  
“好久不见了，瑞成。”

简白悠走到了床前，单手撑着下颌，眉角微微挑起，露出一个完美的笑容。  
“为什么看到我这么惊讶。”  
“你怎么会...”  
“这种节日我怎么不回来陪瑞成，我今上午就回来哦。”  
“....”  
上午回来  
那就是倒时差？  
难怪穿着睡袍

秦瑞成有很多话想和简白悠说  
但是他说不出口...  
见到他是  
生气？  
开心？  
他也不知道

简白悠碧蓝色的眼睛扫了一眼秦瑞成全身，“今天是梁季泽？”  
“呃不是。”  
“你身上有他的气味，特别是...”简白悠用力拽过秦瑞成，抬起他的下巴就吻了上去。  
“唔！”简白悠的舌尖轻松的撬开他的牙齿，在里面扫荡一圈又退出去。  
“特别是嘴里满满的都是梁季泽的味道。”  
说完，简白悠的吻一路往下，吻上男人的喉结，在上面重重的咬了一口。  
“啊！”  
被咬痛的男人想推开简白悠，却被他拽着头发强迫仰起头，让简白悠更轻松的往下吻，吻到了胸口。  
简白悠的欲望正硬邦邦的顶在秦瑞成的小腹上，秦瑞成刚想说今天不可以，简白悠就已经打算结束了。

“你....”  
“放心吧，刚刚梁季泽已经跟我说了，今天有规定不能碰你。”简白悠替秦瑞成整理一下刚才被自己弄乱的衣服。

“你身上还有太多别人的气味了，让我猜猜除了宋祁言是不是都已经轮班了？”  
简白悠站起来撑着墙面，不急不慢的问道。  
“....”  
“不说话？那就是默认了。”  
简白悠没再说什么准备离开。  
“简白悠...”  
“怎么了？”  
“我....”  
“想说什么等明天我们在床上再好好聊聊。”

谁想跟你在床上聊？！

当然这句话秦瑞成只敢在内心咆哮，毕竟简白悠这个粉切黑S起来不输给梁季泽。  
秦瑞成看了一眼简白悠身下已经勃起的欲望，叹了口气。  
“我帮你弄出来吧...”  
“好啊。”简白悠也不客气撩开自己的睡袍，果然里面什么也没穿。  
男人用手帮简白悠撸了半天才解决。

“那我们今晚上再见了，瑞成。”  
简白悠亲了亲秦瑞成，挥了挥手转身走了，留下男人满手都是简白悠浓稠的精液还有酸软的双手。  
“....混蛋...”

谢知从刚出门就没有回来，秦瑞成现在也没什么心情去应付他，所以男人很不客气在不属于他床的床单上擦了擦手，忽然想起一事。

今天每一个人都在说晚上见...  
晚上会有什么？

秦瑞成看了一眼床头柜上的时间，已经五点半，外面的天也开始变黑。

这个时候宋祁言已经在厨房忙碌起来，但他并不意外看到秦瑞成站在在自己后面。  
尽管如何他还是问了一句：“已经六点了吗？”  
“并没有。”  
“我猜猜你见到简白悠了。”  
“你猜的真准。”秦瑞成根本不想和宋祁言聊这件事，他坐到了吧台上看着宋祁言忙碌着。  
不一会儿，宋祁言就端着一碗面转过来，他解下了围裙理了一下衬衣。  
“尝尝看。”  
“唔还蛮不错的。”秦瑞成吃了两口想起什么，“你不吃？”

等会儿  
为什么我觉得这个操作如此熟悉呢？  
怎么感觉今早好像也....

“吃，瑞成喂我。”宋祁言拉开了吧台另外一张椅子坐在了秦瑞成对面，一脸期待的等着。  
“....好。”

果然还是有些不一样

秦瑞成绝对不会跟宋祁言说自己把程修和他做了一番比较，要真说出来估计未来他会被爱的教育更惨。  
就这样一碗面居然花了将近四十分钟才吃完。

“吃饱了吗？”  
“饱了。”看着是一碗面，但没想到分量足够到两个人吃完还有点撑，秦瑞成满意的拍了拍自己的肚皮。  
“那就好，我们晚上见。”  
“等一下，晚上见晚上见到底是什么？现在难道不算吗？”  
宋祁言并没有回答秦瑞成的话，只是快步离开。

......  
整个房子似乎就剩下秦瑞成一个人了，为了确认这事，他往每个人的房间挨个去了一遍。

都不在  
都去哪了  
就剩下我自己了吗？....

嗖的一声在秦瑞成背后响起，紧接着传来一声巨大啪声。

“！”

秦瑞成转身，透过客厅的落地窗只见一朵烟花在夜空上渐渐的舒展开来，绽放出不同颜色繁花图案。  
“瑞成哥！”  
“一莲？”  
“瑞成哥快来！”  
秦瑞成才注意到，所有人都站在外面。

宋祁言，周远川，梁季泽（谢知），程修，一莲甚至连简白悠都在，六人都站在院子里。  
秦瑞成拉开了客厅的落地窗从里面跑出来

这下人都到齐了

“新年快乐，瑞成！”  
六人难的有这么一次默契。  
“新年快乐。”谢谢你们....

 

End

迷你番外

第二天 元旦  
看着躺在床上发着高烧的秦瑞成，宋祁言一脸严肃看了看其他五人。  
“所以昨晚说要燃放烟花的人是谁？”- 来自宋祁言的质问  
“....瑞成..”- 完全没听只担心床上人的程修  
“不是我，我只是提议给瑞成一个惊喜。”- ‘别看我，我什么也不知道。’的周远川  
“呵呵。”- 若有所思的梁季泽  
“我可没参与你们的计划。”- 装无辜的简白悠  
“宋祁言你最后一个和瑞成哥在一起，你为什么不提醒他？！”-生气的一莲  
“我根本没想到他不穿外套就跑出来。”-开始推卸责任的宋祁言  
“你们慢慢吵吧，瑞成答应过今天陪我。”- 简白悠开始自己的计划  
“你想得美！” - 来自剩下五人

那天之后病好后的秦瑞成根本不理解为什么这六个人突然变得火药味那么浓。

真 End

我写完啦！  
真的真的非常抱歉这么晚才把这文写完，导致元旦都过完了（orz）  
之后就继续更新正文吧，春节的话也许再来个番外。  
再次感谢大家观看本文❤️


	5. 3P番外

本文属于av拍摄指南BL同人向  
请不要分享到任何其他网站上  
Ao3是目前唯一上传点

OOC小学生文笔  
一切角色归属原文作者@小说制造机太太  
All秦瑞成 NP走向  
结局未定

3P车走起  
梁季泽+宋祁言x秦瑞成

秦瑞成从迷迷糊糊中醒来，他一侧过头就会看到躺在他左边的宋祁言，宋祁言的睡姿规规整整的安稳的一动也不动。男人身上被一双手缠住，这双手的主人是梁季泽，和宋祁言对比梁季泽的睡相堪比灾难，三人身上的薄被都是拜他睡姿差全都被踢下了床。  
秦瑞成浑身上下都是青青紫紫的痕迹，都是这两人昨晚一晚上劳动出来的结果，他刚想起身就感觉到自己的后穴内缓缓流出液体，腰部以下酸痛感更是让他无法有太大的活动。

昨晚，那些淫乱疯狂的记忆马上涌回秦瑞成脑海里。

秦瑞成洗完澡准备回房睡觉，按照之前约定应该是简白悠的班，但是这个人经常消失不见，这让其他五人趁这机会就把这些天占为己有。  
特别是某位姓宋的姓梁的，抢得最快。

正当秦瑞成以为今晚可以享受一个人占据一张床时，他喜滋滋的踏进房间，结果发现宋祁言就坐在床边在等他，笑的有些意味不明。

“宋祁言你怎么？”  
“当然想你了，瑞成。”宋祁言起身上前搂住即将要炸毛的男人，把自己的脸埋在秦瑞成的颈间不停的蹭来蹭去。  
“真香。”宋祁言在秦瑞成耳边说完这句，双手也开始不老实地在男人身上各种揩油，趁着秦瑞成一时放松身体一把抱住他滚到了床上。  
看着男人的耳朵被自己呼出的热气熏的通红，一只手捏住对方的下巴，在秦瑞成张口想说话时，迅速吻了上去，长驱直入勾住里面舌头缠绵着。  
“唔...”  
另外一只手也没闲着，扯了扯本来就松垮垮的浴袍，探进去捏了一把男人胸前小突起，就能听到身下人喉咙里发出低低的呻吟声。  
秦瑞成被宋祁言亲的有些迷糊，只觉得自己的身体开始浑身燥热起来，下身的欲望也开始苏醒挺立。  
右边的乳头被宋祁言柔弄到充血肿大，左边却被对方冷落，渴望得到同样快感男人难耐抬起身子想让对方去摸摸，见宋祁言依然无视，便用自己的手偷偷摸上左边的小突起，开始揉搓起来，那种电流般的快感瞬间传遍全身，秦瑞成舒服的眯起眼喉咙里也发出更多低声呻吟。  
宋祁言当然也注意到这些，也没有去管只是结束了吻，解开了秦瑞成浴袍上腰带，男人的半挺立的欲望就这么暴露在两人面前，他把男人的两腿拉开抬高就看到身下诱人小穴毫无防备暴露在宋祁言面前，像是在邀请自己进去。  
“我要开动了，瑞成。”

梁季泽来到秦瑞成房间外时，还没进去就能听到里面粗重的喘气声以及断断续续呻吟声。  
“嗯唔.....快...唔不....啊”  
一副我就知道会这样的表情梁季泽打开了门，果不其然在凌乱的大床上，秦瑞成倚在床头双手紧抓着下身的床单，双腿被宋祁言用手压着向两边大张着，可以清楚的看到下身穴口正吞吐着身上人的欲望。

早在梁季泽打开门时，宋祁言就知道他会来，但是秦瑞成不知道，他还沉侵在即将要来临的快感中。  
“我就知道你会忍不住。”  
“呵呵换作是你，你能忍住？”  
从梁季泽这个视角看，被操的浑身发软无力的秦瑞成看起来更是美味可口，他耸肩认同：“你说的对，我会忍不住的。”  
接着他也上床加入进这场疯狂。

秦瑞成只感觉自己离高潮越来越近了，就在身下欲望要射的时候，从自己背后一只捣乱的手阻止了。  
“唔！不...放手啊嗯...”  
秦瑞成难耐的扭动着身体，想试图挣脱掉，只听到背后的有声音响起。  
“成成，求我我就给你。”  
“唔...梁季泽你...嗯混...蛋！给我啊....嗯唔”  
“叫错了哦。”  
“呜……嗯……才不！”  
虽然已经恢复了儿时那段记忆，但秦瑞成怎么样也不愿意再叫梁季泽那个名字。  
结果这事被梁季泽知道了，每一次在床事上梁季泽都要男人叫出来。  
“不叫？那成成就继续憋着吧。”  
说完代替宋祁言的手，在秦瑞成身上各种挑逗。  
“唔啊……不……难受…。”秦瑞成泪眼婆娑看着正在自己前面辛勤劳动的宋祁言，对方也只是安慰似的在男人哭红的鼻子上吻了一下表示安抚。  
这惹得背后的人不满，一把勾起男人的下巴，狠狠吻了上去，接着继续蛊惑着：“乖，快点叫出来我就让你释放。”  
“呜……泽哥哥……呜……。”  
男人终于被逼的的松了口，然而梁季泽仍然不满足。  
“还有呢？”  
“呜呜……嗯求求你……泽哥哥……。”  
秦瑞成难受的开始讨饶着。  
和宋祁言交换了一个眼神，梁季泽那只紧握秦瑞成的欲望的手开始快速撸动，宋祁言也心领神会，下身的动作也更加大力抽动着。  
不过一会儿宋祁言一声低吼，埋在深处的欲望射出抵在敏感点上，后面的刺激加上前面梁季泽的手让秦瑞成也跟着射出了液体。  
高潮结束后秦瑞成整个人软倒在背后人的怀里，宋祁言抽出自己疲软的欲望下了床不知道干什么去了，留下了秦瑞成和梁季泽两人。  
还未等秦瑞成休息够，就被后面的人提起摆成了跪趴的姿势，一个滚烫的欲望抵在湿软的穴口处。  
“该我了。”  
梁季泽说完就一鼓作气捅了进去。  
“唔？等嗯啊……！”  
还未缓过神的秦瑞成，没跪稳就感觉到一个火热的硬物进到了身体深处。  
这个姿势让秦瑞成有些不舒服，他下意识想要逃离往外爬。梁季泽有些好笑地放纵的让男人爬，但是只要到快要完全和自己欲望脱离时他就一把把人捞回，就这样重复了好几次秦直到瑞成彻底没力气了只能软软的趴在床上，屁股挺起任由背后的人抽插着。  
“唔啊啊……。”  
抽插几十下后，梁季泽又把人捞起，让男人坐靠在自己胸前，由于姿势的变换让梁季泽的欲望更加顶入自己的深处，秦瑞成的呻吟声越来越大。  
梁季泽手也没闲着，在男人身上四处点火，一会儿揉捏着胸前两粒小突起，一会儿抚摸着秦瑞成敏感的腰身。  
最后他托起男人的屁股一下下抬起落下，借着重力让秦瑞成小穴把他的欲望含得更深。  
“啊啊……唔太深了……啊。”  
高潮快感快要逼疯秦瑞成，后穴也食髓知味的紧紧缠着梁季泽的欲望不放。  
不一会儿秦瑞成又一次浑身抽搐，白浊的液体就射在身子下床单上。  
“唔……嗯……。”  
不知道什么时候宋祁言已经回来了，他爬上了床准备把已经有些昏昏欲睡的男人抱去浴室清理。  
“宋导这是做什么？我还没结束呢。”  
说完，梁季泽轻抬起了男人一条腿，露出了自己还没释放的欲望，如今还被男人湿软的小穴包裹着。  
“梁先生这就不对了，做人可不能这么贪心。”  
“放心，这一次宋导可以一同玩，就不叫贪心了。”  
梁季泽别有意味的笑了一下，只见他双臂穿过秦瑞成的腋下把人抱正成了一个坐姿，又把男人的双腿向外张开，让含着自己欲望的小穴完全暴露在宋祁言面前。  
梁季泽未释放的欲望借着这个姿势又一次深入男人的后穴，这让昏昏欲睡的秦瑞成突然惊醒。  
“唔？这是干什么？”  
今晚上他已经射过两次了，浑身酸软连抬起手指的力量都没有。  
“干什么？当然一起干你啊。”  
梁季泽恶意的给秦瑞成解释着。  
“什么？！”  
秦瑞成有些不敢相信，他看向宋祁言，宋祁言没说话只是越来越靠近自己，看样子已经默认要同梁季泽一起干。  
“宋祁言你……你要和他。啊唔……唔！”  
还没说完宋祁言的手指已经插入后穴扩张着。  
“不……要唔……宋祁言你住手，呜会坏掉唔…。”  
以前在WAWA工作也多多少少了解过这种，但是了解归了解秦瑞成这也是第一次玩，一时之间他有点适应不了。  
他有些难受的往梁季泽怀里缩，这让梁季泽心情大好，开始安抚似的抚慰着秦瑞成的欲望，把他注意力转移了。  
宋祁言也很有耐心的在扩张着，直到自己三根手指完全自由进出之后，他才慢慢的将自己的欲望挤进那个早已经吞入一根欲望的小穴里。  
“唔啊！嗯……疼啊……唔！”  
尽管有扩张，但是手指的粗长怎么能和欲望做比较。  
下身撕裂般的疼痛激得男人开始低声呜咽起来，眼睛里又开始流出泪。  
宋祁言有些心疼但是他这个时候不能退出，不然在秦瑞成身后的那个人定会把这事当成笑话笑一年。  
“瑞成，再忍耐一下就好。”舔掉了男人脸上的泪，他一咬牙将自己硬起欲望往男人小穴深处送，直到完全没入穴中他才停下。  
两人等着秦瑞成稍微适应下来后，才开始一人进一人出的抽动起来。  
“啊啊……唔……好……大好涨唔……啊”  
慢慢的疼感消失，逐渐一股袭来的快感让秦瑞成整个人又陷入欲望中。  
他发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音在宋祁言和梁季泽两人耳朵更是一种鼓励，两人已经控制不住自己，同时暗中还在做较量。  
两人的欲望轮番去折磨秦瑞成体内那个敏感点，四只手两张嘴也没闲着，把秦瑞成身上每一处都照顾着。  
后来的事秦瑞成有些记不清了，最后记忆停留在这两人问自己的话。  
“瑞成告诉我，舒不舒服？”  
“呵有我，他能不舒服吗？成成说是不是我的比较大？”

秦瑞成也不记得自己说了什么，就陷入了黑暗。

“你在想什么？想的这么入迷？”  
梁季泽不知什么时候睁开了眼睛，单手支着额角半躺盯着秦瑞成看。  
“没想什么。”  
秦瑞成下身酸痛的难受，没好气地回答。  
“呵呵。”梁季泽坐起身，他的视线下移，看到自己昨晚辛勤的结果，他满意的点了点头就把气呼呼的秦瑞成抱入怀里。  
“既然没想什么那我们今天就继续吧。”  
“梁季泽你这个混蛋你—！”  
秦瑞成刚要发作，却被对方吻住失了力气。  
梁季泽把人吻气息不稳后才肯罢休，他蹭了蹭秦瑞成脸颊好心提醒道：“今天可是我的班。”

于是就干了个爽  
当然不是  
就算是  
那之后梁季泽也被宋祁言和其他人抗议反对下，被禁欲了一周。

End

临时突然想到的番外  
就当之前补偿春节没写的番外吧😂  
谢谢大家看❤️


	6. 论偷跑出去的后果（正文100kudo番外）

几周前我立下了如果正文满100kudo写番外  
结果我看到了106Kudo！  
于是我 说到做到  
谢谢大家的kudo

本文全部角色都归属原文作者小说制造机太太  
Ooc是我  
文笔渣  
废话特别多

周远川x秦瑞成  
程修x秦瑞成  
轻微3P  
有迷你车

 

本番外和正文结局可能有变化  
内含正文可能有的剧透

秦瑞成坐不住了，自从他的病好了之后，那几个家伙就限制他出门，尤其是宋祁言，能在家看着秦瑞成就看着。  
就算是出门，也是要在他们几个人陪同下一起出门。  
其实也不能怪他们，经历过那件事后，秦瑞成自己也明白，自己的身体大不如前，稍微太冷或者太热就会发作。

但秦瑞成就是坐不住啊，天天在家不是吃就是睡，再这样下去迟早变成胖子。  
不过还是有好处的，因为自己身体关系，那几个人都不敢太过碰秦瑞成，和他有深度接触，尤其是梁季泽，每次他看秦瑞成的眼神那种想扒光男人的表情，但是碍于男人身体状况又不敢做，着实逗笑了秦瑞成。

能让梁影帝有这副表情，大概只有秦瑞成一个人可以做到。

秦瑞成在等一个机会，一个机会可以偷溜出去，溜出去一天也好啊。

终于，他等到了这个机会。

宋祁言要出国谈生意，一莲和梁季泽都要拍戏，周远川和程修两人都在外面未回来，至于简白悠他的行踪连程修都不知道。

这下可好了，就剩下秦瑞成了。尽管如此，也只有这么一天是他一个人，之后周远川就会回来。  
这个可是个好机会，秦瑞成一直期待着，甚至在一莲在自己脸上偷了个香，秦瑞成也没有推开他，还和男孩打闹起来，直到宋祁言喊他们吃饭为止。

“瑞成看起来心情很好，有什么开心事吗？”  
不愧是宋祁言，马上观察到男人的心情比平时好很多。  
“唔？什么也没有，你想多了。”

开什么玩笑，这可是计划很久的一天，一定不能暴露。

还好宋祁言没有在说什么，今晚的班是一莲的，睡前他只是和男人交代了几句，自己要出差几天。  
秦瑞成知道宋祁言有很多话想说，他先上前堵住了对方接下来要说的话，两人就抱在了一起，要不是一莲过来敲门，可能就这样滚上了床。

第二天，秦瑞成醒来的时候，家里就剩下了自己，还有宋祁言留下的纸条，大概就是交代自己要好好呆在家里，不要出门。

终于！  
可以偷溜出去了

现在的天气刚刚入秋，气温适宜，适当出门其实对自己的身体也是有好处的。  
应该去哪走走好呢？  
秦瑞成光想着计划怎么溜出去，却没想过要去哪走走。

对了  
去看看小乔好了，还有她家可爱的小姑娘。  
乔桥和齐擎文结婚快要两年了，他俩一年前就有了一个爱情结晶，一个可爱的小姑娘，长得就和乔桥一模一样。  
秦瑞成上次见还是在小姑娘一岁生日，也不知道她现在长大多少。

决定好了去哪了，秦瑞成就出门了。  
路上经过了蛋糕店，还买了小蛋糕带着去。

乔桥住的地方离秦瑞成并不远，坐几站车就到了。  
秦瑞成很久没有这样悠闲的一个人坐着公交出门，虽然他以前也没怎么坐过。  
大概是工作日的关系，已经不是上班时间了，车上的人并不多所以很快就到达了目的地。

在未告知对方情况下，秦瑞成按了几下乔桥家的门铃，打开的门是乔桥家的佣人，没见过秦瑞成问男人找谁。

“我找小乔，你麻烦和她说一声，她最爱的秦秦来了。”

佣人一听，这不太对，眼前这个男人长得又高又帅气，一上来叫着自家夫人的名字，还说是夫人的最爱。  
看着对方警惕的眼神，肯定是误会了什么。秦瑞成刚想解释就听到，“是谁来了？”  
是乔桥的声音，这句话刚说完就看到乔桥走到了门前。

“嗨，小乔～”  
“秦秦？？”乔桥先是愣住，又往男人背后看了看，没看到其他人，她又道：“你一个人来？宋导他们没有和你一起？”

虽然宋祁言已经不是导演了，但乔桥还是改不了口下意识会叫出这个称呼。  
见乔桥提到了宋祁言，秦瑞成有些不开心嘟囔着：“提他们干什么，先让我进去再和你说。”

乔桥才注意到自己还没请男人进去，她叫刚开门的佣人去接过秦瑞成手上的蛋糕，带着男人进了客厅。  
客厅里一个小女孩坐在垫子上玩玩具，看到妈妈领了一个人进来，便摇摇晃晃站起来想看看，结果自己走路还没有那么熟练，绊倒在了垫子的边角。

“囡囡小心！”  
眼看着小姑娘没站稳要摔倒在地上，秦瑞成反应快一把抱住了小姑娘。  
小姑娘本来就不喜欢被陌生人抱刚要撅嘴发作，她一看自己被一个长得很帅的叔叔抱在怀里，眼泪赶紧憋回去，在秦瑞成怀里蹭了蹭开心笑了起来。

“小乔。”  
“怎么了？”  
“她果然是你女儿，都喜欢帅哥啊。”  
“去去去，秦秦你要点脸好吗？”

 

“你不信？”秦瑞成嘿嘿了两声，把小姑娘还给她妈妈抱着，小姑娘一看自己要被抱回去，嘴一歪开始掉眼泪。  
见此秦瑞成忙又把小姑娘抱回怀中，小姑娘的表情跟翻书一样马上破涕为笑。

“怎么样，我说的没错吧。”  
“？？”  
闺女啊，你才几岁啊，就这么现实。  
乔桥内心在扶额。

小姑娘对秦瑞成买来的蛋糕格外好奇，这里戳一戳那里戳一戳，蛋糕上全是小姑娘戳出来的小洞洞。

乔桥无奈切了一小块让小姑娘玩，剩下的放在一边。

“秦秦，你还没说你怎么一个人来了？”  
“当然是偷偷的跑出来的，嘘....我快被憋坏了。”  
“宋导他们也是为了你好啊。”  
乔桥忘不了之前眼前这人当初为了救她，牺牲了有多大，身体也变差了。  
“你那什么眼神啊，又不是你的错。”  
看乔桥那愧疚的表情，秦瑞成不愿意看到，他岔开话题，“倒是你小乔，你和齐擎文居然在我不知道情况下在一起了，这是怎么回事啊？”  
“秦秦！”

欢乐的时间总是过得很快，秦瑞成要趁着程修没回来前赶回家，不然肯定会被念的很惨。  
乔桥把秦瑞成送到门口，就见到刚刚给男人开门的佣人跑了过来。  
“夫人不好了，小姐突然闹肚子疼。”  
“什么？！”  
秦瑞成又跟着乔桥回到了客厅，小姑娘被佣人抱在怀里哭闹着，见到自己妈妈来了张开手要抱。  
“已经联系陈医生了吗？”  
“陈医生出国了，联系不上。”  
“啊这该怎么办？”

乔桥一边哄着怀里的小姑娘，一边急的不知道该做什么好。  
“小乔你给我冷静下来。”  
秦瑞成看不下去了。  
“秦秦？...我...”  
“现在的情况先去医院要紧。”

现在也别无他法了，眼下小姑娘疼的一直哭闹不停，只能去医院，叫佣人把车叫好。  
“小乔我和你一起去。”  
“可是，秦秦你再不回去...”  
眼看着太阳要下山了，入夜的天气可跟白天有很大的差距，乔桥开始担心男人的身体状况。  
“你在担心什么啊？”

秦瑞成当然知道自己情况，但是他也不能让乔桥一个人带着孩子去医院，眼下齐擎文跟着宋祁言一起去国外了。

已经是下班时间了，路上都是车，眼看着还有不到两公里的路去医院，就是塞在了外面怎么也开不进去。  
小姑娘已经难受的在乔桥怀里扭来扭去，任凭乔桥怎么安抚都不愿意。  
秦瑞成见状也不管那么多把小姑娘抱紧自己怀里，二话不说打开车门。

“秦秦？？？你在干什么？！”  
“小乔，不能等了，就这么短距离我先过去了。”

说完，秦瑞成抱着小姑娘跑起来了。

等乔桥到医院的时候，已经看到躺在秦瑞成怀里难受到睡着的小姑娘，秦瑞成还在和医生轻声的交谈着。

“你来了。”  
“囡囡她没事吧？”  
“没事，医生说了就是吃的太多了。”  
“那就好...”  
秦瑞成轻轻的把小姑娘交给她的妈妈抱着。

“太太，您先生真的是厉害，一个人带着孩子就直接冲进来。”  
医生在旁边说道。  
“呃他不是...”  
乔桥想解释，却看到秦瑞成的脸色很不好。  
“秦秦，你怎么了？”  
“呃咳...没事，我没事。”  
秦瑞成刚想摆摆手说自己没事，就觉得眼前一片黑，身体不控制的倒下去，最后只听到了，“秦秦！秦秦！”

秦瑞成醒来的时候，发现自己躺在床上，唔还有一股消毒水味，这是医院的病床。  
头还有些昏沉的他，花了老半天时间才想起来自己昏倒前都做了什么。

好像是跟小乔有关系的……

“醒了？”  
“远川？”

这声音是周远川，他怎么会在这。

周远川似乎看出秦瑞成的疑惑，解释道：“瑞成，你忘了我可是帮你申请了一个专属你的卫星。”

哦，对噢。  
那是去年周远川给他的生日礼物，居然送卫星给他，说为了保证他的安全。  
还真是有用。

“卫星上显示你不在家，正好我本就有意早回来，结果就让我碰到了这个。”周远川继续解释，看男人心虚的不看着自己，他叹了口气把秦瑞成的手握住又道：“你知道我刚刚来医院看到你躺在这里，我的心里有多害怕吗？”

很害怕  
周远川在内心说着  
让我想起两年前的你  
那一次  
我以为  
我失去了你  
我真的  
好害怕  
再看到  
那样的情况

医生刚刚说男人是因为在降温的温度里跑的太快，整个神经一直绷着导致旧伤发作，所以陷入昏迷，不过好在及时治疗，没有大碍。

“对不起，远川....”  
秦瑞成知道周远川又想起两年前的自己，他反握住对方的手。  
“你现在说什么要我干什么都可以！”  
秦瑞城有些愧疚，不知道为什么。  
“这可是你说的，瑞成。”

 

10分钟后的秦瑞成表示我后悔了，刚刚为什么要说那句话啊啊！！  
眼下的秦瑞成双手被病人服的袖子绑在床头上，两只脚被周远川分开。  
“嗯...”  
秦瑞成双眼因欲望侵袭而开始湿润迷蒙，他想推开周远川的侵袭但是双手被固定在头上无法动。  
周远川一边用手抚弄着男人微挺起的欲望，一边绵密的啃咬着对方左胸前的小红点，冷落了右边的，惹得秦瑞成更加不满动了动身体试图将自己右边的乳首也送向对方。  
周远川故意不继续，继续往下在肚脐处舔弄到了下面的微挺起的欲望。

“嗯嗯...远川....”

就在这时，门被打开了。

“！！”  
门居然没锁啊！  
走进来的人是程修，他一进来就看到秦瑞成可怜兮兮的被周远川压在病床上，眼神暗了暗随手把门关上还上了锁。

“你来了，看来张队长的速度很快。”  
周远川似乎知道程修要来，他只是看了程修一眼，就又继续在男人身上点火。  
“嗯。”  
程修也只是简单嗯了一声，走到了秦瑞成面前，摸了一下男人的额头发现并没有他想象中的烫，内心的那块大石头也放下了。  
他原本的计划是在明早回来，却收到了国家防卫队张晓东找他的信息，才得知秦瑞成趁着人都不在居然偷跑出去了。  
他连忙赶上了最快的飞机回来，在得知男人目前在医院，为了帮别人导致自己旧病复发，程修又想到了上一次来医院的情况。

千万不能有事  
不能  
再  
失去你了

结果他刚进来就看到一场活春宫表演。

“程修....唔....”  
秦瑞成想说点什么，话还没说完呻吟就先冲出口了。  
程修也凑过来和秦瑞成交换了一个吻，刚开始秦瑞成还有些拒绝但被程修托住后脑勺，舌头长驱直入，捕捉到对方的舌头后便开始吸住，时不时还用舌头滑过对方的牙齿，吞下他来不及出声的呻吟。

在一阵深吻之后，程修终于放过了男人。  
和周远川交换了一个眼神之后，解开了绑在了秦瑞成双手上的衣服。  
现在的场景就是程修抱着秦瑞成，让他躺在自己大腿上，前面是周远川趴在男人身上，三人就这样在这么一张狭窄的病床上。

程修的手接替了刚刚周远川没干完的事，胸前两边的乳首被程修的各种揉捏。

“嗯....”

“照这样看，瑞成很快就要被刺激的射出....”  
周远川一边一本正经的分析着，一边握着秦瑞成的手，让他用手抚慰着自己的欲望。  
“看来可以试试下一步了....”  
周远川一根手指沾着男人欲望上液体，试着进入对方后方的小穴，在看到对方逐渐习惯了自己一根手指后又添加了两根，模仿着抽插的节奏，将小穴撑的更开，带出里面的液体将小穴周围的毛发弄的闪着水光。

程修这边，秦瑞成知道对方在生气便挣扎转了转头试图咬住程修裤子上的拉链。  
“瑞成？”  
“唔？”还在努力咬着。  
“你要干什么？”看不下去的程修，拍了拍男人的脸问道。  
“唔...想帮程修...嗯啊....”

这次秦瑞成成功用舌头勾住了拉链拉开了程修的裤子，对方的欲望就这样拍在自己脸上。  
“既然如此，那你就舔吧。”  
秦瑞成一只手在帮周远川抚慰他的欲望，另外只手颤抖着抓着程修的欲望，先尝试着轻轻的舔了一下前端。  
男人和程修已经很长一段时间没见面了，除了简白悠经常缺席之外比起其他人，程修在这方面并不强求，就是轮到了程修的班，他也只是抱着秦瑞成睡觉不做其他事。

正因为这样，程修已经好一段时间没有去纾解自己的欲望，浓烈的男性麝香气息告诉着秦瑞成，这个人已经憋了很久了。  
秦瑞成咬咬牙，一口含住并且开始用自己湿润的舌头慢慢卷动着对方的欲望。

“唔唔....嗯”  
程修被男人的技巧倒吸了一口气，他忍住想大力抽插的想法，继续用手在对方身上四处点火。

不过一会儿，秦瑞成的身体就开始痉挛，脚趾都蜷起，马上就要达到顶峰。  
“要到了，瑞成。”  
“唔....唔唔啊！”  
高潮刺激着秦瑞成终于不需要抚慰欲望下射出，小腹上都沾染了白色液体，还未从高潮中回过神的男人，还在下意识舔弄自己嘴里程修还未解放欲望，以及手上依然在抚慰周远川的欲望。  
白浊的液体配上高超的身体让现场的两人马上释放了自己欲望。

“咳咳咳.....”秦瑞成刚在无意识中吞咽下程修释放出的液体，没注意呛到了。

“瑞成。”  
程修心疼的把男人扶起抱在怀里轻轻的拍着背，秦瑞成有些难耐毕竟他的身体也很久没有感受这么绝伦的快感了，下方早已食髓知味的小穴希望有更粗大欲望来填补它的不满，自己的身体开始下意识蹭着程修。

但是程修很明白秦瑞成身体不能承受更深的欲望，坦白说程修恨不得现在就用自己欲望替代上去，但是不行，不可以，还不到时候。  
于是他看了一眼还在不知道想什么的周远川，周远川也看他刚准备说话，装在外套口袋的手机响起来了，他歉意看了一眼程修两人便起身拿起手机去了洗手间。

留下了程修和秦瑞成，看样子一时半会儿结束不了，程修只好自己清理男人的下半身的痕迹，用旁边的柜子上的抽纸，小心翼翼的清理着。

秦瑞成趴在程修怀里，任由对方帮自己清理，虽然他也在克制自己但是身体还是忍不住轻颤起来，自己的欲望又一次挺起，顶在程修小腹上。  
程修也注意到了，他有意无意的伸出自己两根手指插入对方小穴里，慢慢开始做起抽插动作。  
“唔……嗯程修……。”  
秦瑞成低沉的声音在程修耳边响起，让程修手上动作速度越来越快。这一次很快不到几分钟的时间，男人挺立起的欲望又一次释放了。

“呃....”  
这一次释放之后，秦瑞成觉得全身的力气就用完了，眼皮开始打架，实在忍不住了头一歪靠在程修肩膀上睡着了。

程修注意到秦瑞成已经趴在自己身上睡着了，他又看着从洗手间回来的周远川。  
两人突然很有默契互相苦笑起来，两人的结论是都是自己宠的，没办法。

看来还是不忍心惩罚他

事后秦瑞成突然想起来一件事，卧槽，小乔呢？？还有她闺女去哪了？？

乔桥说你才想起我们啊？？  
被周远川派了国家防卫队的人送回家的乔桥表示真是够气派，邻居还以为我犯错什么事了。

张晓东队长表示我到底在干什么？  
又是找人又是当保镖

 

End

感谢大家100kudo  
我真的没预料到这个  
真的谢谢大家喜欢  
毕竟这篇文并不是什么正常文  
还是要声明一下   
我只是写了自己嗨  
对原作没有任何不满  
我自己也买着海棠的正版看原文太太的文  
（日常求简白悠x乔妹的车！太太让他吃一口吧）  
所以非常感谢大家去分享这篇文  
但是千万不要分享去任何对这样的文不接受的地方  
我真的很害怕看到各种不好的词语  
最后再次感谢❤️


End file.
